


Bedside Visit

by shirasade



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: "Go away, whoever you are - and that's an order!" The voice drifting through the closed door was petulant and bore little resemblance to the heroic Captain Kirk - unless, of course, one knew him better. As his friend and doctor, Leonard McCoy, liked to say, Jim Kirk was his second-worst patient. The worst being the one standing in front of the door right now, making no move to leave as ordered.For the prompt: quarantine
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859722
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74
Collections: Shirasade's Drabbles, Writer's Month 2020





	Bedside Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't know what fandom/pairing I was going to write, only that it wasn't going to be corona fic. 
> 
> Considering how much I love Star Trek and Kirk and Spock (and have since I was a kid), it's really astonishing I haven't written more about them... In the end, this is about as Gen as my fic ever gets, by which I mean their relationship is about as platonic as it is in canon. *g*

"Go away, whoever you are - and that's an order!" The voice drifting through the closed door was petulant and bore little resemblance to the heroic Captain Kirk - unless, of course, one knew him better. As his friend and doctor, Leonard McCoy, liked to say, Jim Kirk was his second-worst patient. The worst being the one standing in front of the door right now, making no move to leave as ordered.

Lifting an unimpressed eyebrow, First Officer Spock activated the intercom, refusing to raise his voice to reply, "You are currently not in command of the Enterprise, sir. And I do have the override code for your door."

There was a pause, then the door slid open, allowing Spock to enter. The sight that greeted him was rather pityful - his Captain was curled up in the middle of his bed under a heap of thermal blankets, used tissues threwn all around him, the night-stand overflowing with empty and half-empty cups. Fever-bright eyes met his as Kirk peeked out of his fortress, sweat-slick hair sticking to his forehead. 

"What are you doing here?" he inquired, only to be interrupted by a violent sneezing fit. "Didn't Bones tell you that this stupid Fengarian fever is one of the few things he can't do anything about and that I'll be infectious until it passes?"

"I have been fully briefed by Doctor McCoy," Spock replied curtly, beginning to clean up the room. 

"Then what are you doing here? The last thing this ship needs is both her commanding officers being out of commission for an entire week," Kirk protested, but there was no bite to it, and he even allowed his First Officer to help him out of bed so he could change the bedding.

Inspecting his handiwork, Spock concluded that the room was at least halfway livable again. Sitting down in the chair by the Captain's bedside, he pulled out his datapad. Kirk had been watching him with uncharacteristic silence, but now he shook his head and made as if to get up. "Really, Spock, not that I don't appreciate your nursing, but you need to get out of here - you really don't want to catch this thing!"

"There is little danger of that," Spock explained, calmly tucking Kirk back in. "Doctor McCoy assured me that Vulcans are immune. He also told me that having company might help your healing process, so really, I am only doing this for the good of the ship."

"Of course you are." Kirk chuckled, his eyes resting on Spock with a warmth that had little to do with his fever. "Go on, Mr. Spock, I'm all ears."

Nodding, Spock began to read the crew roster for the next week out loud, noting with satisfaction that Kirk's eyes quickly began to droop tiredly. When he was certain that Kirk was asleep, he got up to leave the room - only to explode into a sneeze that echoed from the walls, causing Kirk to wake up with a start.

_Oh no._

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the [prompt list](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/625231631577399296/hello-august-hello-writersmonth-im-still) for this year's Writer's Month. Feel free to drop me a number and a ship, and I'll see if I get inspired.


End file.
